


Now That Your Rose Is In Bloom

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Keaton has saved Selena enough times in battle that she feels she owes him something back, and when all he wants to do is 'sniff her', she accepts, figuring it can't be anything too weird. Or that it's going to turn her on as much as it does. Anoynmous commission.





	Now That Your Rose Is In Bloom

Selena stood in front of Keaton a deeply frustrated and uncertain kind of mess as she said the words, "Fine, you can sniff me." She didn't really understand it herself, but she felt she owed Keaton her life thanks to the many times he'd saved her in recent weeks, and she wasn't really in a place where she could deny him what he wanted, no matter how weird and skeevy what he wanted was. She simply wanted to give him a reward,and even if his idea of a hero's reward was a weird thing that seemed removed from her human sensibilities, she decided she had no choice but to accept that it was about his enjoyment and not hers, and give herself up fully to whatever weirdness he envisioned for her.

"Don't mind if I do," Keaton said, slipping forward and burying his face into her neck, getting right to sniffing up the redhead's incredible scent. Scent was a big part of pack dynamics for his kind and to smell someone one on one like this was more intimate than she seemed to realize when she offered herself to him, and in many ways Keaton was banking on that as his nose caressed and adored her, greedily seeking all that he could of her sweet aroma. Selena had somewhat expensive tastes and always washed with soap containing scented oils from the essences of flowers and fruits, and there was a distinct rose tinge to her natural aroma that had him absolutely adoring her.

The feeling of his hands taking hold of her made Selena click her tongue and shiver in growing frustration. The way he touched her wasn't quite sensual or anything, simply moving her arm outward so he could sniff up along it, but everything about this left her frustrated. Her clothes were still on, and she could feel the fabric brushing against her as he pressed in tightly forward and dragged his nose along her body through the material. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, shivering under the tension of his touch.

Why was this making her feel something? Selena's thighs pressed together a little bit as he moved along her torso, leaving no part of her body unsniffed. It was a very invasive approach, one that left reminders all across her body of his intentions and his desires, completely devoid or shame in how he indulged in her scent. As his breath began to tighten and his fingers dug into her sides, Selena felt like everything he was doing was confirmation that this was indeed sexual to him, and frustratingly, it was getting sexual for her too, as the impending pressure of his sniffing began to make her more and more willing to give in to it, not sure how she was supposed to deal with all this mess, but she just couldn't help herself.

As Keaton's face buried itself up into her armpit, she outright yelled, "I would have had to think about it more if I knew you were going to be such a pervert!" But her with her thighs quivering, it wasn't something that was easy to buy. In fact, Keaton could smell the effects he was having on Selena, and he didn't let her words interrupt him at all, just pushing on against her anger and focusing on indulging the in her touch. How could he resist the chance to get lost in the excitement of sniffing his way all over her body? The gorgeous redhead had given her what he wanted, and he was going to indulge in it.

Across her breasts, his nose brushed against her nipples through her top, and Selena almost brought the hammer down right there in utter embarrassment. The tensions wound up harder within her, and she didn't really know how to make sense of this, as his hands tightened on her hips and he began to wind downward, sinking onto his knees with his nose hard at work upon her, sniffing his way across her body without shame. Hands caressed up her legs and he happily indulged in the pleasure and excitement of her body so ripe and exposed before him. His sniffing grew louder, more intense, more intent, and Selena couldn't stay still at all as his nose probed and prodded at her.

But then, Keaton threw her for a loop she was completely unprepared for, as he shoved his face right in between his legs and began to sniff her pussy through her tights. Selena wasn't ready for that in a myriad of ways, cursing and fidgeting in panic and frustration as she felt the wolfskin go in hard and get recklessly excited about smelling her arousal. "You're getting pretty mad for someone who smells so turned on right now," Keaton remarked.

"Shut up!" Selena yelled, thighs quivering, wanting so badly to clamp her legs shut, but with how Keaton was positioned that would have only ensured she trapped his head in, a gesture that wouldn't have helped a damn thing. "I'm not turned on, you pervert! What, you think I would like having my pussy sniffed by some weird, creepy wolf man? You're so weird, and so--nngh!" Interrupting this whole proceeding was Keaton shoving his face in hard between her legs, giving a deep inhale while nuzzling right up against her mound through her clothes. "Fuck!"

"You're not very good at lying, either," Keaton said, his voice as teasingly smug as she'd ever heard it before. "But I guess if you're telling the truth, then you wouldn't want me to take your tights off and go in directly against your bare pussy, would you?" Keaton brought his tongue against her thigh, licking it through her clothes and flaunting the shamelessness of the offering upon him.

"Ah, you tease, you fucking--get on the bed, pervert! If you want it so badly I'll give it to you, b-but only so you stop acting like this! It's not like I want you to eat me out or anything, jackass." Selena pulled back, chewing her bottom lip and shivering under the pressure of her hungers bubbling up so tense over her, as she motioned for Keaton to get on her bed, fingers hooking into her tights. She shoved them down, whining as she felt the slick mess that had dripped all over her thighs, and Selena wasn't in a position to do a damn thing to spare herself the embarrassment, as Keaton's eyes fell onto her and eagerly admired the sight of her nakedness. She stripped out of her top under the same ideas, deciding to just go with it and regretting everything about that decision.

But she wasn't really in a place here where she felt like she had any kind of control over things, climbing onto the bed with her bare pussy dripping with need, begging for attention, and Selena wasn't in a position where she could fight against the bare, blatant arousal burning through her. She was done for, dizzily stumbling forward and trying her best to not completely embarrass herself in the face of this messy arousal and all the chaos gripping her so tightly. "Don't get the wrong idea about this," she said as she sat down onto his face, gripping the headboard for stability as she straddled his head and brought her dripping pussy down against him.

The scent of an aroused and ripe woman like Selena was absolutely intoxicating for Keaton, who growled in delight as he pressed in hard, inhaling her scent and bringing his tongue out to eagerly lick away at her desperation and her arousal, the swell of need that held onto her helping to set the situation perfectly for him to indulge. He didn't hesitate to eat her out, groaning as the taste of her tart arousal enticed him almost as much as the heady aroma did. His hands seized her hips again, grabbing her tightly and pulling her down against his lips, refusing to let up now as he got right to work and embraced the shameless thrill of his own desires spiraling off into chaos.

"Fuck, who said anything about letting you eat me out?" Selena asked amid her shouts and shivers. She had, of course. With breathy curse words and an absolutely senseless kind of confusion. Selena wasn't really in a position to do a damn thing to help spare herself this mess and deal with the frustrations of this situation. There was so little here that she felt capable of dealing with, but she didn't have a damn choice in the matter, thrashing against this pulse of utter desire and want. His tongue was incredible, and the way his nose got right in to rub against her and inhale her scent added to this something appreciative and wanton that she felt horribly unprepared to deal with.

But what really frustrated her was that it was the best cunnilingus any man had ever given her. Keaton's obsession with her scent helped add something to the way he dove in to her, the aggression and heat that pushed on harder and needier. This wasn't simply a way to pay her back or get her in a mood, this was what he genuinely wanted, and everything about that urgency and the desires inherent therein felt amazing. Selena really didn't want to admit it, but more and more she couldn't hold herself back in the pulse of winding desire and need that held tightly onto her, and she was lost to something that she just didn't know how to handle, moans spilling harder and hotter as the need ached through her body and she was so utterly overwhelmed that she was left hopelessly eager and excited.

Keaton let his hungers speak for themselves, pressing greedily forward against the mess of dizzying heat and desire that burned Selena up, made her body twist and thrash with something so intense and so needy that her body held no chance to stop it. He made his argument with his lips, nose, and tongue all over her, rubbing and licking and adoring her with the most selfless and ravenous oral sex that Selena had ever felt, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself, bucking needier and hotter under the pulse of sensations leaving her dizzier, needier, more desperate to give in to these hungers.

There was nothing Selena could do to help herself now, to stop or deal with these sensations in any constructive and sensible way. Her body ached back and forth, moving through this pulse of nervous chaos making her unravel at the seams as she tried her best to make sense of the situation. She was rocking back and forth now, grinding against his face and indulging harder, needier, into everything he did to her. There was no holding back or composing herself; Selena had to confront the desires raging out of control and leaving her so tense and dizzy that she just didn't know how to help it, and she was due to for a crash into madness as she tried to make sense of it all, winding and shivering and twisting under the relentless swell of desire doing to her things so hot and so potent that she couldn't help but give in to it all.

Selena came. She cursed and moaned her way through an orgasm, doing everything she could not to say Keaton's name, her body a twisting, thrashing mess of desire overwhelming her with an intensity she wished she was strong enough not to succumb to, but she couldn't help herself. Her body burned under this pressure, aching and twisting through something so primal and so excited that she couldn't for a moment pretend it wasn't absolutely ecstasy to give herself up to. Selena was a helpless wreck, whimpering and twisting under the desires and needs upon her, and she knew there was only one way to make this situation not a total embarrassment.

She was going to have to fuck him.

"Okay, wolf boy," Selena moaned, voice shuddering and tense, lifting up from his lips and pulling swiftly back, a whining wreck knowing full well she was in over her head now. "I'm going to ride your dick now, okay? You ready for this?"

"With how good you smell? I've been ready since I got my face into your neck." Keaton looked up at Selena with nervous, brilliant gaze and a sense of winding delight hot enough to be left dizzy and needy as he lay there with his smile wide. He shoved his pants down in a fitful hurry, neediness pulsing through him as he let this whole insane situation spiral fully out of control for him. There was no containing his gleeful, wicked intentions as he got his cock out, trying to get at her pussy, but as he tried to, Selena pinned him down to the bed and shook her head feverishly.

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head with slow and teasing intent, the wicked smile creeping across her lips. "You're not going to be the one doing the work here, I am." Selena needed to get back in charge somehow, needed to seize hold of this mess, and she reasoned being on top and riding his cock was the best way to handle the mess upon her, as she got her hand around his cock and dragged herself down his body, shifting in position so that she lay atop him, getting frustratingly intimate in position with him as she settled herself down onto his cock, before taking a second to actually look at it, which meant the size of the impressive dick she lay her down onto made her hiss and moan with shock and delight.

Keaton was more than happy with this turn of events as his hands tightened snugly upon her body and he held onto her with a firmness that he knew was going to make this all so much more exciting. "I can't complain about a lovely lady wanting to take charge," Keaton said, taunting her as he helped ease her down, surprised by the way that Selena shove her lips against his to go for a kiss, partly to shut him up, but also to shut herself up, to keep from moaning too loud or throwing herself too deep into the exciting chaos of confessing her lurid excitement at the feeling of his dick inside of her.

Selena pouted and shivered, feeling like Keaton needed to be shut up before he could do anything to make her regret this, and regret was a pretty good way for her to look at it, as she struggled to steady herself and keep her body moving on with a patience and composure driven by something sensible. She was in way over her head here, and the more she gave up to this mess the less she really felt like she was going to be ready to handle him in all of his infuriating glory. The kisses were aggressive and bitchy, showing off the very tense and bitter side of the snarky warrior, but also tipped at something more, something hotter, needier, more shameless in ways that she just had to give herself up to. Thrashing back and forth against this desperate mess of sensation, Selena refused to slow down as she took charge of this situation.

If she was taking his cock, she was going to be the one in charge of it, going to get fucked how she wanted and on her terms, no matter what she had to do to get there. Oh, but what a cock it was; it only made her even more tense to feel his amazing pulse of chaos taking hold of her, her body bearing down hotly against the mess of hunger burning her up, unraveling her thoughts and leaving her a special kind of hopeless. Up and down she moved, racing stubbornly atop him as she kept him pinned down against the bed, seeking some sense of control if only through unrelenting hunger and need. Her body would not be stopped, would not be tamed, and she showed him the fiery depths of her lusts and her shameless control as she bore on hotly, showing off an utterly shameless approach meant to drive him down deeper into the molten depths of pure desire.

The way Selena so happily and shamelessly threw herself into this mess made for something that Keaton was all too happy to foster, as he thrust upward from below her, trying his best to do something while Selena lay on top of him and worked to bring them both to winding, aching heights of bliss. There was no shame in his approach and his indulgence; Keaton craved pleasure now, breaking away from their kiss so he could nestle into her neck some more and sniff away at her, drunk on her scent and craving more of it. As arousal and sexual pleasure raced inside of her, pheromones followed, potent swells of her very essence that drove him to indulge in her scent more, sniffing at her with an urgency and passion that should have been reserved for kisses, and it all spiraled horribly out of control.

Selena was helpless against all of this passion, a moaning wreck riding him harder, bouncing atop him with an urgency spinning out of control. She was enjoying this too much, her every moan a sign of acceptance and surrender, a show of want and need that left her feeling helpless, left her aching for him. Keaton hit the spot in ways Selena really wasn't prepared for, and she was too deep now in this mess to help herself, as she grew louder and more desperate, his cock throbbing inside of her and no doubt in her mind about how she was going to give in to this, what she had to do to find sensation and satisfaction. This pleasure was overwhelming, 

From nervously tense and reluctantly horny fucking herself down onto his dick and letting herself go, Selena knew she was in way too deep and that she had only herself to blame for it, but she felt herself incapable of holding back, incapable of controlling herself or pacing her motions at all, craving the chance to press on and indulge so much that she didn't really have any sense left within her. There was only hunger now, only the molten descent into chaos that let her find any sense, and she wasn't really ashamed of that, careless and over-eager in how she bore onward and let the pleasures speak for themselves with such firm conviction that Selena didn't stand a chance of keeping herself steady under this mess. Keaton proved his case and he left nothing behind in the process of utterly ravishing her.

When she came, it hard, it was loud, it was hot, and Selena finally gave in to this, moaning, "Cum in me, Keaton!" as his name found its way onto her lips and she just accepted it all, this throbbing mess of chaos and want leaving her so dizzy and needy that she could barely help herself. There was no containing her hungers, no finding her footing as she was fucked and claimed and touched with dizzying firmness and a confidence hot enough to leave her stuck there helpless and lost. She slammed down against him, pinning him against the bed and whimpering as with a strong howl and a hot groan, Keaton came inside of Selena, filling her with all of his hot, rich seed, letting her feel the true depths of his hungers.

There was no slowing down now though, as Selena pulled quickly off of Keaton's cock and thought only of getting more, twisting and squirming under the heat and tension of this moment as she grabbed hold of him, refusing to let up quite yet. "I want you to have my ass next," she whined, lifting up and turning around so that she shifted in place and showed him her taut, perky rear. Her hand reached down to seize his cock, and Selena was so shamelessly ready to give up to all of it that she didn't really know how to handle it all, but she knew she needed it, grabbing him and setting herself impatiently down onto his sticky shaft again, as direct and mad as she could possibly be.

"Gods!" Keaton yelled, body tensing up as he felt Selena push down upon him, an absolute dream for his lusts raging on so hot as he watched Selena sit herself right down onto his cock and spare no effort in bouncing up and down his shaft, so relentless and eager that he could barely handle it all. His hands seized her hips as he watched her move, loving the position she had and the way it made her so beautifully open and available, something completely insane pressing on as this mess all made for something that felt absolutely amazing. There was nothing but excitement here, raw pleasure giving him something to savour and the sight of her lovely ass bouncing away under the pressure of all her moving and heaving.

"Nngh, do-don't you ever dare tell anyone about this, but I love anal sex so much. And your big dick filling my ass is amazing. But keep my secret, or else I'm going to find you!" Selena couldn't hold herself back, throwing all sense down to the midst of this hunger and desire, pressing feverishly on against the mess of something so twisted and needy that she just couldn't help herself. There was no shame about how she felt, how she pushed on and so readily embraced her hungers. There was no holding this opportunity back, no moment where Selena wanted anything but to indulge, and she let it all go as she gave him her deepest and hungriest desires, shameless and hot, letting everything take hold of her and wind up in the fiery embrace of her lusts.

Rather than burn slowly or spend any time being patient about this, Selena shoved onward in a mad descent, a spiral downward through pleasure too hot and too chaotic to deal with, the messy and hazy rush of pure excitement doing to her things she felt completely helpless in the face of. While she wished she had the composure and restraint to not give herself up so completely to this mess, she just wasn't strong enough not to, and she threw everything down into the throes of chaos and desire, moaning hard through the excitement and thrill of having her ass filled, pounded, given so much and allowed to burn through something so hot that she just had to give in to it all.

Keaton was more than fine with that, groaning, "I love your ass almost as much as I love your scent." He stared on it in fixated delight, happy to see it bounce like it did. "You have a great lower body. Perfect breeding hips, a figure that is just perfect." With how she rode his cock and slammed her ass down against him, he felt like he was free to just give in to it all, holding back nothing as he let it all out, let the words burn through him. No shame, no worry, no hesitation, just heat and chaos powerful enough to leave no doubt to what he was doing. Without hesitation, Keaton indulged in her ass and let everything bring joy to him, let the sight of her so hard at work be its own pleasure.

"Nngh, pervert!" But there was no conviction behind her words, no way she could show any restraint amid the pulse of desire holding so tight onto her. Selena was in the midst of too much pleasure to be able to control herself, and she was happy to let the pleasure burn her alight, throwing senseless desire down into the moment and allowing the midst of surrender speak to her hungers. To be fucked like this was something that felt too good to resist, and with her body in firm control and his cock stuffed up her lovely ass, Selena just couldn't help herself, letting it all happen and embracing her most chaotic of desires, pushing harder and hotter down into the mess of her own spiraling lusts, letting herself sink deeper and deeper down into this mess until finally she lost herself again, letting it all happen, letting the sensations rule her.

"C-cum in my ass!" Selena yelled, head rolling back, spine arching back, burning up with so much brilliant flame that she just couldn't help herself. It was too much, and she let herself succumb, burning and thrashing against this mess, giving in to the bliss and letting pleasure surge through her with primal glee hot enough to ensure she was left with absolutely no grounds to hold out for dignity at all against the mess. She was done for, a needy wreck lost to the pleasure, showing Keaton a side of herself that she would never be able to hide again before his eyes.

Keaton didn't care about any of that. He was too busy groaning, shivering, grunting in pleasure and pumping her fine ass full of cum just as she pleaded, giving up to this heat and allowing everything to completely burn them up, pleasure driving on something powerful and shameless. He filled her, a shivering mess filling her up with his molten seed and letting her embrace this mess.

Selena fell back, slumping onto Keaton's back and lying there a shivering, aching mess that she just had to give in to, a whining wreck embracing the warmth and the need. She sank into Keaton's waiting arms, whimpering and shifting as she leaned her head back, clumsily seeking his lips, trying to kiss him and adore him, maybe even give some breathless remark about affection. Before she could, Keaton's face buried itself into her neck. He went right back to sniffing her again, enjoying her scent once more, and Selena stiffened up against his touch, very nearly giving him an earful in utter frustration for doing this. She wanted to yell and growl and complain about how he ruined the moment and she definitely wouldn't ever have any feelings for an idiot like him.

But she couldn't. With a tense whine, Selena went slack atop him, whining and accepting it, even giving a soft rumble of, "Maybe I think of you as more than just a guy who keeps saving me," she whined, accepting that being sniffed like this was a good enough expression of affection for her to accept it for what it was.


End file.
